Incredibles 3 - Underminer Threat
by Winged Film Company
Summary: The Underminer endangers Metroville, plotting world domination, and The Supers put up a fight against him. Also, Syndrome's brother is bent on Revenge against Mr. Incredible. This is a script


Script for Incredibles 3 Underminer Attack

After Mr. Incredible and Frozone are interviewed, it cuts to the end of Incredibles 2 with the new Incredicar.

The Incredicar, filled with The Incredibles, chases after the car with Gunmen. Mr. Incredible jumps in front of the car, pushes on it, and stops the act.

Policeman: Mr. Incredible, thanks for the help. That was a real trick.

Mr. Incredible: I'm always here to help. Need anything else just give me a call.

Policeman: Sure thing.

Mr. Incredible gets back in the car

Elastigirl: It only took two seconds, honey.

Mr. Incredible: I know! Them guys are just as easy as it is for Underminer to get away.

Violet: Don't even get started.

Mr. Incredible: Why not?

Violet: Because as soon as you say that he'll come back.

Mr. Incredible: Ehhhh... You're 14. You have a lot in life you will see.

Violet: It doesn't mean I don't have a brain and am not able to see through anything.

Elastigirl: Good point.

Mr. Incredible: Well, let's go get Tony and lets get in the theater. Can't keep him waiting.

Violet: He could wait for you to finish them guys off.

Elastigirl: Violet, you won't want to keep him waiting.

Dash: Yeah. He might just run back home.

Violet: When we're you involved in this?

Dash: I've been listening in.

(On the way there, the ground shakes)

Bob: Okay, who did it?

Helen: No one.

Bob: What moved the ground?

Violet: Well, we're here.

Tony waves at her.

Underminer's drill comes out of the ground!

Underminer: (comes out of his drill) BEHOLD, THE UNDERMINER!!! REASSURED, I AM THE MAN BENEATH YOU, BUT NOTHING, IS BENEATH ME!!!

Violet: See? What did I tell you, Dad?

Bob: What?! Do you think I'm the one who told him to come out? It was pure coincidence!

Underminer: ATTENTION ALL OF THE CITIZENS OF METROVILLE: YOUR WORLD WILL SOON BE LIKE THE UNDERWORLD, LIFE WILL BE A LIVING HELL ON THE SURFACE, AS I RAPIDLY DESTROY THE ENTIRE CITY TO MAKE MY OWN CITY AND COMPLETELY RULE IT.

Bob: Monologue. He can be stopped. Let's get into our suppersuits- supersuits.

Dash: Supper Suits? What? We have suits to wear at--

Bob: You know what I meant!

Helen: But we never changed.

Bob: Oh. I just like saying that now that supers aren't illegal.

Underminer: I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT, BECAUSE I'M A RICH MAN!

Bob: (remembers his escape, cuts to flashback of the Incredibles 2) Whoops.

Underminer: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! FOR THOSE OF YOU AGAINST ME, YOU'D BETTER EVACUATE METROVILLE, BECAUSE OTHERWISE YOU WON'T BE KEEPING YOUR OWN LIFE, AND YOU WILL BE EXECUTED BY EITHER MY FAITHFUL SLAVES OR MY NEW GUY!

Elastigirl: New Guy?

Dash: What are you trying to say, Jack-Jack?

Jack-Jack points at the heavily modified Omnidroid.

Bob: Oh, no. An Omnidroid. (Stomps on reverse pedal, sending them 50 miles per hour backwards.)

Helen: Bob!!! You go any faster and your gonna make me sick!

Bob: Oops. Wrong pedal. (Stomps on gas)

Helen: No!

Violet: Stop!

Bob does a donut

Dash: That didn't help!

Jack-Jack is in the backseat laughing.

Bob nearly hits Tony while speeding.

Violet: Dad! Don't kill Tony!

Bob: (Holding back laughter) Not according to plan! It's The Underminer we gotta stop! Lets go!

They get out of the car and go after Underminer, to be stalled by robots.

Mr. Incredible: Underminer!

Underminer: Oh, Mr. Incredible! What a nice suprise!

Mr. Incredible: You won't ever escape from me again!

Underminer: Oh, you think? Robots, annihilate him!

Mr. Incredible fights the robots.

Some head over to Tony, specifically Drillerbots.

Tony: Hey, what do you want?

Drillerbot: You dead!

Tony: Why?

Drillerbot: You dead, if you won't respect Underminer!

Violet: How about you all go beat yourselves up? (Violet takes care of them by sheilding Tony with her forcefield then proceeds to attack the robots.)

Underminer: Weaklings! You couldn't fight a mouse! I'll take care of him!

(Tony sees Underminer running at him via Rocket Boots.)

Mr. Incredible: You'd better not! (Runs at him with Golf club he found on the side of the road).

Underminer: Uh Oh! (Gets back in his drill and discards the rocket boots)

Underdroid! Kill those supers!

(Presses a button on a controller)

Violet: Underdroid? Doesn't he mean--

It transforms into a drill, digs underneath of them and then burrows back up to the surface.

Mr. Incredible: So that's what it is. One of Syndrome's robots blended in with Underminer's equipment. I'm going in.

He runs at it, but he faceplants into the ground because it becomes a drill and burrows underground.

Mr. Incredible: Learning robot. Pff! Never learned manners!

Underminer: A giant baby?! Ha! My pal can handle him!

It digs back up to the surface and almost hits a giant Jack-Jack. It ends up smacking him with it's drill accessories in it's arms. The Parrs are currently seperated. Jack-Jack gets clubbed with the arm again only this time into the air, nearly falling to his death, but Voyd shows up and tosses two portals in the ground.

Voyd: (catches him) Jack-Jack! (Tosses him in the air)

Underminer: What?! Alrighty, Playtime is over! (Evil Laugh)

Voyd: What are you doing running around?

Jack-Jack sees the robots and becomes the monster.

Voyd: (screams) What?!

Jack-Jack takes down a bunch of Scoopbots and comes back to Voyd. She has a terrified expression on her face.

Voyd: How- How-- How did you do that?

Jack-Jack shoots a Pillarbot with his eyes.

Voyd: You have more powers?

Frozone: Voyd! Jack-Jack!

Frozone freezes up the robots.

Voyd: Frozone!

Frozone: Get em!

Voyd: I'm a little occupied right--

Frozone: I meant Jack-Jack!

Jack Jack fires lasers at the frozen robots.

Voyd: You seen that other thing he can do?

Frozone: Yes, I think I've seen all of his powers.

Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible find them.

Voyd: Elastigirl!

Elastigirl: Jack-Jack! How'd he get here?

Voyd: He survived the robot!

Mr. Incredible: Yeah!!! That's what I'm talking about! Way to go, Jack-Jack! Frozone!

Voyd: Oh. You knew he could do all that?

Elastigirl: Yeah! He's my son!

Voyd: He's sure helpful!

Mr. Incredible: Yeah, just babysit him. See if you say the same thing afterwords!

Elastigirl: Bob!

Underminer: (Evil Laugh) Ladies and Gentlemen, meet my new pal, FIREPIT!

Voyd: Brace yourselves!

Mr. Incredible: No, I think what he means is that's his name.

Elastigirl: Oh, really?

Firepit: Good afternoon, pathetic sleazes of the universe. This is the voice of Firepit speaking to you. Do you remember the man with the S on his suit?

Voyd: S on his suit?

Mr. Incredible: Hmmm... S on his suit... oh, Syndrome?

Firepit: I am the brother of Syndrome!

Elastigirl: Honey, you speak too soon.

Firepit: With him dead, I'll kill anyone in my path until I find his killer: Mr. Incredible! After I'm through with him, me and my man, Underminer, will rule the world.

Mr. Incredible: Firepit!

(Firepit disappears, leaving a roaring fire behind) Aw, he vanished!

Underminer: Aw, what a shame! Come and get me!

Voyd: Mr. Incredible!

Mr. Incredible: What? Oh, your shooting voids for me to get up there!

Voyd: Yes.

Mr. Incredible gets in the drill and finds Violet and Jack-Jack.

Mr. Incredible: Violet? Jack-Jack? Violet, Don't you know Underminer's a terrorist with very dangerous equipment that he could hurt himself on and if so, why did you--

Violet: Jack-Jack had me come up here! He levitated into the top of the drill!

Mr. Incredible: Wait a minute, what am I losing it over? I keep forgetting he has powers! Jack-Jack could defend himself from Underminer! But, he could just as easily get hurt.

Violet: That's for Jack-Jack to know, let's try not to let him find out.

Underminer: Look who came to visit!

Mr. Incredible: We aren't here to visit!

Underminer: Why try and stop me again? I can escape very easily--

Mr. Incredible dismantles his escape pod, and throws it out of the top of the drill.

Underminer: Uhhh... Uh Oh.

Mr. Incredible: Nowhere to run, Underminer!

Underminer: HA HA HA! I have two built in!

Voyd jumps in the drill and shoots a portal at Underminer, which he gets stuck in.

Voyd: Oh come on!

Underminer wiggles his feet in the air and as soon as Mr. Incredible dismantles the other one, he throws it out the top and Voyd releases Underminer.

Firepit: Supers! And Oh, Mr. Incredible! I couldn't be anymore happy to see you...alive. (Pulls out a knife)

Mr. Incredible: Uh, I think we need to start running.

Violet: No kidding! Voyd, shoot a portal that will get us out of here!

Voyd shoots a portal for all of them to leave but they accidentally leave Jack-Jack who was busy tearing apart the inside of Underminer's drill.

Violet: Dad! You forgot Jack-Jack!

Mr. Incredible: What? Ohhhh, s--

Voyd: I'll get him!

Voyd goes back into the drill.

Firepit: Hi, little guy. What do they call you?

Jack-Jack sets on fire.

Firepit: Well, I see you have my powers.

Voyd: Hi, I'll just take the baby, see you! (Leaves with Jack Jack)

Firepit: (Slams his fists on the wall and accidentally burns through the drill) Ahhh!

(Hits the sidewalk)

Mr. Incredible: Voyd! Jack Jack!

Frozone: Bob! There's a lot of robots you could have destroyed!

Mr. Incredible: I was taking care of Underminer!

Underminer: Enjoy your lives today, surface dwellers, because the ones who won't tolerate the life of The Underground will be executed! Prepare for the wrath of The Underminer!

The Drill goes back underground.

Mr. Incredible: Oh, great. He got away again. But, I put up a good fight with him. He didn't escape without a fight.


End file.
